How to Rock
by AWSOMEx1000
Summary: Percy is the lead singer of the demigods, but when they are forced to go to public school, he meets Annabeth, a smart, pretty, blonde, with grey eyes, who has an amazing voice, and he finds himself falling head over heels for her, but she has had a bad past, can he help her through, and get her to feel the same way, or will she fall back into the arms of her tormentor.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Percy is the lead singer of the demigods, but when they are forced to go to public school, he meets Annabeth, a smart, pretty, blonde, with grey eyes, who has an amazing voice, and he finds himself falling head over heels for her, but she has had a bad past, can he help her through, and get her to feel the same way, or will she fall back into the arms of her tormentor.

I don't own anything, nothing at all, except for the plot, I don't own the characters or the school names (Rick Riorden) does. Or the songs, the people who originally sung them do, so yea….

I walked out on stage to the screaming fans. Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!, Demi-gods, Demi-gods, Demi-gods, I gave the crowed of girls and a few guys my signature smirk, and gave Leo the sign to start. He hit the drumsticks together and we were off. Grover on piano, Leo on drums, Nico on guitar, Thalia on bass, and of course me, as lead singer.

(hero by sterling knight)(**Bold = Percy** _Italic = Nico and Thalia __**bold and italic = All **_normal = Nico**_)_**

**I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, **

_(Yeah)_

**I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but**

I'll be your hero

_I,_** I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**

**I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero  
**  
_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
X3  
_  
Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable

(_yeah)_

_I'll be your hero  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(**_Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero_**

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
And when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you  
  
**Yeah I'll be your hero**

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

**_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_**

**Then I'll be your hero**

We took a step forward and bowed, and that ended the last concert on our tour.

**Line break don't mind me**

_(Later in the dressing room)_

I was sitting down drinking my water when the rest of the gang came in.

"MAN we rocked it tonight!" Nico yelled way to overexcited, however he must have noticed my lack of enthusiasm, "hey man what's wrong?"

"Bad news guys" I said trying to sound cheery "our manager, Thalia's dad, just told me, we are going to go to New York, to go to public school, someplace called Goode High.", the 4 of them just stood there and stared, then all Hell broke loose.

"What?" yelled Nico

"How could my dad do this to me?" yelled Thalia

"Cute girls!" yelled Leo

"Enchiladas!" yelled Grover, this stopped us all in our tracks.

"Really Grover? Enchiladas? Real mature" I said as he turned bright red. "better get used to it though, because we are going, our plane leaves in an hour, and school starts tomorrow, 7 am sharp" and with that we packed up, and left, with absolutely no idea what the future brought, but ready to take it on with all our star power.

Sorry for the sappy ending to this chapter, but all well. Tell me what you think. HONESTY always the best policy, tell me if you guys want me to continue, because if you don't want me too I won't. just one "Please update!" and I will


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long! I feel horrible. You guys know the drill, update things I could do better, and really anything you thought. I need 5 please updates for this chapter. And again sorry, Oh and you should check my other story "annnabeth?" it's what has kept me so busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Thalia P.O.V.

We walked into school an hour early, so as to find all our classes. I pulled out my schedule which was identical in almost all was to Percy's and Nico's.

**Music note**

**English daniels**

**Math quistan**

**Pe coach**

**Free period( me and Nico), Advanced marine biology(Percy) fish**

**Civics dender**

**Science gor**

**Have a good day at Goode!**

We found the rest of our classes, starting from the bottom, so we would end with the first class. As we were walking down the music hallway, I heard a haunting melody, something that was very familiar to me.

( safe and sound, taylor swift)( **bold-Annabeth**_ Italic-luke _normall- Thalia **_both- annabeth and luke _****_all 3- all of them_**)

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"**  
**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

My breath hitched, and I stopped. Earning some weird looks from Percy and Nico. But I couldn't help it. I'd know those voices anywhere, and I had thought I would never hear them again.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now_  
**_Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_**

I walked to the door as if in a dream, and looked through, and sure enough there they were, Him holding his beat up guitar, her sitting on a stool next to him, His blonde hair falling in his eyes, hers in curls down her back. Annabeth and Luke, the 2 people I ran way with, were singing an old song we used to sing at night when it seemed like things couldn't get any worse.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

I couldn't help it anymore, I opened the door and walked in, finishing the part I always sang before.

Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

They both looked up surprised, and stunned, Twin looks of recognition on their faces. Annabeth stood up and pulled me over to Luke, as they continued to sing.  
**  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down**  
_You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
_Come morning light**_  
_****_You and I'll be safe and sound  
_****_  
_****_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_**

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

**_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.(x3)_**

The last sounds of the guitar faded away, and we just stood there, staring at each other, before Luke broke the silence.

"Hey stranger! What brought you back to us lowly normal people?" his voice held humor, but also a bit of an edge. He was obviously still slightly annoyed at my leaving. Annabeth was another story, She rushed forward and hugged me almost immediately after Luke finished speaking.

"You're back!" she kept repeating over and over again. Percy cleared his throat.

"Oh, guys these are my Cousins, Percy and Nico. And together we are the demigods!" Nico Looked smug, and Percy rolled his eyes, like he always does whenever I introduce us as the band name. Luke and Annabeth exchanged a look, and burst out laughing.

"We know who you are! Every time I turn on the T.V its demigods this, and Demigods that! It kind of gets annoying sometimes." Luke said before he started laughing again, Annabeth was hiccuping by this point, what was surprising was Percy. Oh aloof Percy, Never taking an interest in a girl, and here he was, staring at Annie.

Annabeth P.O.V.

The bell rang just as I got my hiccups under control, and class started.

**LINE BREAK AND TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

We sat down, Ignoring the whispering of the people around us. Thalia didn't look a bit different, and I think Nico is Goth. But Percy, Percy, he was different; his eyes were like pools, and his laugh infectious, and- no Annabeth not now.

"So Thalia" I said "What brings you back to the real world, from your dizzying spin up the fame ladder?" I smirked at her, daring her to lie.

"Our manager, my dad, Said we had to, so that was that, and here we came." She smirked right back "So dear Annie, how's your life going? Parents better?" I felt my face fall, and she must have seen it too.

Thalia P.O.V.

"So dear Annie, How's your life going? Parents better?" Her face fell, and I immediately knew they weren't. If anything they were probably worse.

You see her mother left her with her dad and disappeared, the day after she was born. Her dad never wanted a kid, and she just reminded him of her mother. He resented her, kept her locked away, Yelled at her constantly. Then he remarried. She didn't like Annnabeth either as she reminded her that her husband had loved someone before he had loved her. She ignored Annabeth, or blamed her for everything that went wrong. She ignored her so much; sometimes Annabeth wouldn't be fed for weeks on end. So she would sneak down stairs to steal food from the fridge. When her brothers were born and given everything including her room, she couldn't take it anymore, and she left. Eventually finding Luke and I.

I Ran away because my dad left my mom after I was born, she was a famous movie star, and a druggy at that. But things got better when my dad came back, my brother Jason was born and then he left again. It drove her nuts, and she went back to drugs, she even went as far as to sell my brother so she could pay for her latest hit. That was the end of that, I left that night, while she was passed out on the couch, needle's littering the floor. I ended up running into Luke the next day.

However Luke was very private about why he left, but over the years Annabeth had managed to get him to tell her his story. His dad left his mom a year after he was born, although he didn't know why. His mom went mad, she was sweet and loving, and the best mother you could want. But sometimes her eyes would go opaque and she would beat him till he could barely move, so he left. He had been on the run for a week when he met me, and two when he met Annabeth.

We decided that we had a better chance of surviving together, and together we stayed, for 1 year and 4 months, till Annabeth's parents filed a missing child report and we were found. Annabeth ended up meeting her mom, who had heard the report on TV, and being the influential architect she was (She helped rebuild the Whitehouse and stuff like that), she spearheaded the search.(it took 4 months for her to locate us) In the process dragging in my and Luke's dads. Luke now lived by himself, and I lived with my Cousins under my father's employ.

"It's going good" Annabeth lied, her face saying a distinct 'we'll talk later', and that I respected. The topic, over.


End file.
